Yugi's Own Hell
by Princess Fireball1
Summary: Yugi is being sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit. Here he meets Yami and love blossoms. R+R! Hee hee... rating is upped for chapter 4. Kissy face! Hee hee...
1. Framed

I have no idea what I'm writing right now! So don't bother me if my fic sucks. O.K!!!!!!!!!!! Now I'll start writing which I do not know what. Sorry to all you Kaiba lovers. This is a Kaiba dissing story. Also, beware the YAOI. By the way, my friend is co-authoring this fic so she deserves some credit. This is my first fic.  
  
Prologue: Framed  
  
It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it! I was framed. That stupid Kaiba is a liar! How was I supposed to know that it was a trap? I was set up! So how was I framed you ask? I don't even know! There was a killing in front of my house and I go outside to see what happened. It turns out that Kaiba had killed my best friend Anzu when he was on his way to my house to challenge me to a Duel-Monsters game. I walked outside and I was being dragged away by police. So now here I am, facing a pointless trial.  
  
I've been sitting here for almost 3 hours in the middle of a dingy cell. I don't even get time to call my brother Honda. In fact I haven't even got so much of a stale breadcrumb to eat. I haven't eaten since dinner last night and I'm starved. This isn't a good place for me to be. I mean who can adapt to an ugly, grimy cell in only 3 hours? I hate it here.  
  
I hear them coming now... This isn't going to be good...  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
How was that? Thank you for reading. Please review! 


	2. Meeting Yami

Sorry for making you all wait. I couldn't write for a while. I love you for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2- Jail ward Ho!  
  
Yugi bolted upwards. The stupid guard was here to bring him to jail now. He went quietly. Yugi scowled for probably the longest time in his life. He was in the stage of withdrawal now. Only God could help him now, if there was a God. Yugi had forgotten about everything except death. He longed for it to come to him.  
  
After about and hour, they reached the prison. It was huge. The guard hauled poor Yugi by his wrists and threw him into a cell with a few other people in it. He sat there for a moment before some one came and helped him up. He looked through his bangs and didn't move his head. The guy was a blond.  
  
"Hey! My name is Jounouchi! What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Motou Yugi." He supplied.  
  
"Oh! For a second I thought you were Yami. He has hair like yours."  
  
Yugi looked to where the blond was pointing. His eyes widened a slight bit. This guy was drop dead gorgeous!  
  
"Don't let his gruff exterior fool you. Underneath everything he's a teddy bear." Said a blonde woman, earning a glare from Yami. "The names Mai. Mai Valentine."  
  
Yugi shook his head in wonder. He didn't know that this place would be co- ed. He stood still for a moment and then raised his head. His amethyst eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could make out the faces and colors of the different people. Yami's hair was indeed like his, but he had crimson blood red eyes. Mai was blonde and had violet eyes. Jounouchi had brown eyes and blond hair.  
  
He heard a soft gasp that was hard to distinguish from anything. He sort of smiled and sat down at a chair.  
  
"What are the rules of this cell?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Smart kid. You didn't do anything wrong yet." Yami said. "You listen to me and you don't go out of line. Speak when you're spoken to and you'll be fine. As for initiation, you just have to work your hardest to be counted among the Shinigami."  
  
Yugi had a question but didn't dare ask it. His eyes did it for him however.  
  
Yami looked deep into his eyes and answered the unspoken question.  
  
"We are the Shinigami simply because we are the best of this whole dump."  
  
With that, he strode of to his bed and lay down and said gruffly, "We don't have an extra bed in here yet and you can't sleep with Mai. Jounouchi already sleeps with our friend Bakura. If you want a bed at all, hurry up and get in with me or you freeze tonight."  
  
Yugi almost yelped, but he obeyed and lay down with Yami. He felt safer here than anywhere else. He was almost happy.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
How was that? I hope it was good. Tell me what you think!  
  
Princess Fireball 


	3. I'm not late!

Ohayo! It's very early for me right now and I'm sick. Please accept this oh great reviewing gods! Chants and lights incense... I know I'm a baka. I agree with you AgentPudge and I love your review 'I-love-Yugi-and-Kurt- so: p'. You guys rock. Please keep reviewing every one! Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3: Life in the Cells  
  
"Yugi, wake up now or you'll be late!" Warned Jounouchi.  
  
"Go away!" Yugi cried, his voice thick with sleep.  
  
"Your funeral when Yami finds you late for drills again!"  
  
That woke Yugi up. He bolted straight up and then ran to his drawer to get his clothes. Yugi had been given a black garb as a bit of clothing from the jail owners. Now he had to brush his hair and get his polished black shoes on and then run to where his drill sergeant, Yami, was most likely waiting for him. He scurried on his short legs and nearly ran headlong into several officers. He threw apologies over his shoulder and ran on. He wanted to be there as early as possible. What better way to make Yami his friend? Besides the fact that they slept together, they didn't talk or have and physical contact what so ever.  
  
Yugi turned a sharp corner and ran into his friend Mokuba. Mokuba was a year or two younger than him, but he didn't mind. They were the same height. The only bad thing was that his new enemy was his brother. Seto thought that Yugi wanted to go out with Mokuba and was appalled. He was ramrod straight, or that's what was shoved up his butt. At any rate, Yugi was now almost late since Mokuba always got to the drills exactly on time. He and Mokuba quickly ran through the doors and were saved from being late.  
  
They lined up and stood stock still when Yami came in. He looked at the people in his line of vision. His eyes came to rest on Yugi.  
  
"I see you decided to show up today Yugi. To who do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Sir, Jounouchi sir!" Yugi said rather than yelled.  
  
"You are using him as an alarm clock?"  
  
"Sir, no... Um... He offered to do this sir!"  
  
"I see. And are you going to be on time every morning from now on?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
"Good. I expect to see you here bright and early, got it?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
And with that, the rest of the day passed rather quickly.  
  
~  
  
When Yugi got to the cell for some sleep, he noticed that something strange was up. He thought for a few minutes. Then it dawned on him. He was the first person there! He wondered why. He was usually the last one. Then it hit him. Supper! Yugi ran down to the mess hall and quickly grabbed a tray and some of the lasagna that was there and sat down with his group.  
  
"Hey Yug! Where've you been? We were waiting for you!" Jounouchi cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Jou. I was just a bit tired and I kind of walked a little slower than usual today."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's okay. Yami had to finish up with his troops. He'll be by any minute."  
  
As if he were psychic, Yami walked around the corner and smirked at Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yugi. Glad to see you were on time for once."  
  
"Whoa! He was on time? I'm amazed." Jou laughed.  
  
Yugi glared at him and then smiled at Yami. "Yeah. Being late sucks, but I like to sleep. It's a habit."  
  
"I can tell." Secretly, Yami hated giving the poor boy punishments. He'd rather do them himself, but it was so he'd learn, and Yami convinced himself it was for the best.  
  
They ate in relative silence with Mai asking how everyone's day went. Jou was complaining about getting a bad grade in English and Bakura was trying to get him to stop it. Yugi decided to lighten them up and said he got the same as Jou, which was true. English wasn't their best subject, mostly because they were just learning it. But in any case, after they finished, they went to their cell and sat down for a few games of Duel Monsters. Yami and Yugi ended up against each other and Yami beating Yugi.  
  
When the lights went out, Yami lay down and Yugi curled up next to him. Yami had purposely told the overseer not to give them an extra bed. He liked his 'teddy bear'.  
  
TBC  
  
Heh. Rather short ne? Sorry. I have virtually no time whatsoever and I can't write as often as I'd like too. The Teddy Bear made another appearance! If I had known he would be such a hit, I may have made him into a character. Wait a second, he is! Both Yami and Yugi! Wow. I'm so smrt! And yes it's supposed to be spelt that way. It's a joke. Tell me what you think.  
  
Princess Fireball 


	4. Woo Love at last!

YAY!!!!!! I've decided to update! I thank you all for reviewing me. I think I confused some people with this... Sorry! Bakura is sort of schizophrenic. (think Lady Une. Don't know her? Then think split personalities.) And his other side never comes out when asked to. His bad side killed some guy from his school. Mai is there for fraud, and Jounouchi is there just like Yugi. Yami is in because he was sort of a hired assassin or something. Oh yeah... Yugi is in his last year of school, Jounouchi too. I guess the rest are adults. That clears things up? I hope so... Well, here's the chapter then. Hope you like it. Good idea courtesy of ChibiHotAngel.  
  
Chapter 4: Inner Reflections  
  
Yugi sighed, rolling over in his bed. His arms touched the warm bundle that was Yami. A small smile lit his delicate features as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Heaven this was, and he could only experience it when Yami was sleeping. The thought nearly brought a tear to his eyes. He wished... What did he wish? He thought it was for Yami to love him, but maybe it was just lust... One could never be too sure. He hoped it was love. It wasn't right to like some one for their gain. He knew this from experience. Not that he had ever used any one, but he had been used. He remembered it clearly...  
  
Yami stirred. Yugi panicked and moved his arms fast, instead, opting to just cuddle against Yami's back. That worked for him. Yami's eyes fluttered and opened. Yugi closed his eyes as quick as he could.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered.  
  
Yugi pretended to sigh in his sleep. Yami reached his hand out and lightly brushed his fingers against Yugi's cheek. He even went as far as to give Yugi a quick peck on the cheek. Yugi pretended to be just waking up. He quickly looked at Yami, his fingers still against his cheek.  
  
Yami, stunned, made no move to take his fingers away.  
  
'Oh my god! He's...' He thought.  
  
Yugi got up to his knees and he leaned into Yami, giving him a chaste yet deep kiss on the lips. Yami had been too stunned to return it, and Yugi took this as Yami not wanting the kiss, so he backed off. Yami shook his head quickly and put his arms behind Yugi, holding him in place for another, more deep and sensual kiss. Yugi returned it whole-heartedly, his hands cupping Yami's face. Yami moved his tongue out and asked for entrance, which Yugi gladly permitted, warring with Yami's tongue using his own. The two stayed like that until Jounouchi got up and gave a small shriek.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
The two pulled apart quickly, flushing to the roots.  
  
"I never would've thought you two would... Never mind. I should have known. You two are perfect for each other anyways. We better get going. Don't want to be late."  
  
Yami sort of 'eeped' and he ran to get dressed, Yugi in toe. The two ran down the halls, rushing to get to the class before everyone else.  
  
'I wonder what spurred that on...' Yugi thought to himself. Little did he know, Yami was thinking along the same lines.  
  
Yami had almost lost Yugi on the corridors, when he scooped him up and ran even faster, ignoring the leering looks from the other inmates. He didn't really care what they thought. It didn't matter to them.  
  
TBC  
  
Another short one I know. I'm so into the fic that I want to start the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you aren't mad at me, and still love me, even though it is short. If you review, I'll give you a hug. My co- author will too. Okay? Okay. Now, I have to go and work on the fic for you. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Princess Fireball 


	5. THE PLOT!

Ohayo minna-san! Thank you so much for the reviews! Huggles all reviewers Come on ChibiHotAngel! You too!  
  
CHA: grumbles why do I?  
  
PF: Because I promised you would in the last chapter!  
  
CHA: GAH!!! No fair. Why didn't I have a say in this?  
  
PF: Because you're the co-author!  
  
CHA: indignant glare Hey! May I remind you who had the idea for each chapter and ended up writing half the story? Hm? Don't mess with me girly. At any rate, I'll give you all hugs. Dishes out hugs But you have to review for more! Oh yeah! I also wanted to thank you I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p. That was an excellent idea! Of course we'll use it! I was thinking along that idea for a while too. Seems that great minds think alike!  
  
PF: That was kind of weird. You think it will work?  
  
CHA: Of course it will! The reviewers are always right! You know that! And besides! Everyone likes a bit of Yugi torture!  
  
PF: Your fault when I get in trouble...  
  
Yugi: I don't!  
  
Yami: He better be okay!  
  
CHA: O.o How'd you get in here? I thought I told you to get ready for the fic! It's starting soon!  
  
Yami + Yugi: Okay, we're going! Walk to set  
  
CHA: Okay. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5: The Plot HINT  
  
Ignorance is bliss. At least for now it is. When Yugi was calmly unaware of the evil plots to ensnare him. Had Yami known, the man's guts would be splattered across the whole prison.  
  
Today was the day when friends and family could visit the inmates, bringing food or games or music for the prison bound people. Yugi had received a care package from his brother Honda and Yami had received one from his foster brother Malik. That in itself was weird. If he hadn't pinched Yugi's bottom, he would have thought nothing of it. Instead, he had slapped at Malik's hands and gotten in trouble with the over seer. Malik had only laughed and given Yugi a kiss on the forehead and told him to be good to Yami before leaving. Yami was pretty much speechless. Yugi blushed to his roots and glomped his 'teddy bear'.  
  
"Yami-koi! Look at what Honda gave me! A whole chocolate cake! Wow. I think we should use it to celebrate with every one else!"  
  
"Good idea aibou." Yami said, using his new nickname for Yugi.  
  
Yugi ducked his head lightly, still blushing. When they got to the cell, Yami pulled out some pop that Malik had given him and they partied with the rest of the group. The food was gone fast, and the rest of the time they were playing Duel Monsters. The game was heated and who ever lost had to take the laundry down to the washers. Jou wasn't in this so he was out. Only Yami and Yugi were playing now and it was becoming close. Finally, Yugi slumped in defeat.  
  
"Aw... I can never beat you. That was close though! Next time I'll beat you!"  
  
"I'm sure you will. Do you want me to help you bring it?"  
  
"No. It's fine. I got it. Be back in a few."  
  
Yugi tossed the duffel over his shoulder and shrugged it a few times to make sure it wouldn't fall. He ran as fast as he could towards the laundry room and was running back when Seto stopped him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Motou?"  
  
"Back to my cell Kaiba. Move now. Shinigami demands passage."  
  
Usually that worked on every one. It signified which group he was in and nobody questioned them. This time Kaiba only laughed and dragged Yugi, kicking and yelling, to his own room where he had his way with him.  
  
TBC  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! You will have to wait again for the next one. Tell me what you think!  
  
Princess Fireball 


End file.
